Allies or Enemies?
by StarFireFlower
Summary: Starfire and Blackfire always been enemies. But when they find themselves prisoner on an unknown planet with no one to save them, can they get past there differences and work together?
1. Captured

I don't own Teen Titans. Which is probably good. I don't have time to make a TV show.

Dedication: To Jenny and Mel. I'll miss you! I ♥ you guys!

◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►

Starfire sat up quickly, looking around her room. Nothing was out of place. She glanced at the clock. It was a little past three. Star sighed. She had probably imagined the sound. Yeah…it was her imagination. Or a dream. Star laid back down, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, she jumped up again. She had definitely heard something that time. "Who is there?" She called into the darkness. The only reply was a low, almost inaudible chuckle. Star threw a starbolt in the direction of the sound.

"You'll have to do better than that _princess_…" She threw another starbolt, looking wildly around the room. Nothing! "Well, it has been fun watching you attack the walls, but we really need to wrap this up. I've got stuff to do." Where was that coming from? Star gasped as someone grabbed her, holding her arms to her sides with surprising ease. A hand covered her mouth as she tried to scream. She vaguely noticed the funny smell of the hand over her mouth and nose as she tried to free herself, not noticing conciseness slipping away from her.

◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►

Robin walked into the kitchen helping himself to the coffee. With his mug in hand, he ventured into the living room, sitting on the couch. He sipped his coffee, watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play Gamestation, Raven reading, and Star…where was Star?

"Hey, has anyone seen Star today?"

"She hasn't come out yet." Cyborg replied, not looking away from the TV.

"Hmm…it's not like Star to sleep in…" Robin said more to himself than to his team as he went to see what was keeping his best friend.

◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►

"Check again." Cyborg sighed.

"Robin, I've checked three times. Star's not in Jump City. Period." Robin shook his head.

"People don't just vanish off the face of the Earth Cy. Check again." Muttering under his breath Cy ran the scan again.

"Nothing. She's not here."

"Can we contact Tamaran?" Cy nodded.

"It'll take me a bit to get it set up. Go relax. I'll call you the minute it's ready." Cy gave Robin a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll find her."

◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►

Star groaned softly, opening her eyes slowly. _'Where am I?'_ Star jumped, hearing a groan to her left. Glancing over, she let out a gasp. "Blackfire!" Her sister sat up quickly, staring back at her.

"What did you do?"

"Me?" Star replied, shocked. "I was sleeping at my home when someone broke into my room and-"

"Knocked you out…" It wasn't a question, but Star nodded anyway. "That's what happened to me too."

"But if it was not you, then who-"

"Me." The two looked towards the sound of the voice. A tall muscular man smirked at them from the other side of the cell bars. "You ladies comfy?"

"Why have you kidnapped us?" Star asked, ignoring his question. The man quickly went from calm and cocky to outrage.

"Because it was Troqs like you that ruined my life! And once I rid the galaxy of you, I'll be able to take back what's rightfully mine!"


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Dedication: To Josh for having a pool party. -

○§▼¶→↑▲╪│☺♥♣

"I thought Starfire was on Earth with you." Galfore answered worriedly.

"So you have no idea where she went?" Galfore shook his head.

"She didn't tell me she was planning on leaving there. I'll send Tamaranian forces out to look for her. I will immediately inform you of anything they may find." Robin nodded.

"And we'll call you if we hear something." The screen went blank.

'Hold on Star. We'll find you.'

♠♣◘○•♦☺↕☻♥☼→

"He's gone." Starfire sighed, relieved. Blackfire laughed.

"That Komez is nuts."

"That he may be, but he is also very clever. We must find a way out."

"Way ahead of you. My boyfriend can get _me_ out."

"You plan on simply leaving me here?" Blackfire smiled evilly.

"Well, this seems like the perfect way to pay you back for throwing me in jail." She laughed, pulling out a communicator. A few moments later she threw it against the wall angrily.

"No luck?" Star asked, earning her a glare. Star pulled out her Titans communicator. "Hello?" She waited anxiously. Nothing. Talk anyway; maybe they'll get the message. It worked once before. "It is Starfire. My sister and I have been taken prisoner on an unknown planet. Please respond. We require assistance."

"Just shut up. It's useless. We're on our own."

♥♠◘•♫►♀♪◙☼↕◄▬↑§

Stupid Troqs. He couldn't believe he'd lost control like that. But they looked so much like… No. They weren't the ones who had humiliated him before. And there was nothing they could do now. He may have failed before, but not this time. This time, he would win. And destroy those Troqs once and for all.

○◘☼♀ºô¥æ▼♫►

Star looked up as footsteps broke the silence. She unhooked her arms from around her knees and stood, working the kinks out of her legs. The sisters had sat in silence for the past three hours, both lost in their own thoughts. Komez smiled at them.

"How have you two been since I left?" Neither girl answered, both choosing to simply glare. His smile widened. "Aww, shy are we?" He slid a small plate of food in through the bars. "Eat up ladies." They glanced at it, then at him, not moving. Komez laughed. "C'mon now. It's not poisoned."

"And why should we believe that?" Blackfire snapped.

"Because I need you alive for my plan to succeed." He turned to go, then stopped, glancing back at them. "Oh, and here's a little present for you." He tossed a black band at each of them. The bands stuck onto the girl's wrists. "Hope you two enjoy each other's company." They sat confused as he walked away.

"What's that suppose to mean?"


	3. Stuck

Disclaimer: See chapter 2.

Dedication: To Dani, my best friend. i♥u

○◘•♦♣♠☻☼☺

"She's been kidnapped?"

"Sounds like it."

"Can we trace it?" Cyborg shook his head.

"Can't reply either. I already tried." Robin slammed his fist on the table.

"Relax. Star can take care of herself. She'll be able to hold out til we get there." Beast Boy said, trying to calm their leader, but he ignored the green titan, and stomped off to his room, muttering. "Geez, someone's got a crush on Star…"

"SHH! I'm trying to meditate!"

♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦

"Blackfire, wake up." Starfire whispered, shaking her sister. Blackfire merely moaned. "Blackfire!" The black haired girl responded by swinging her fist at Star, catching the younger girl's chin. Star winced; suppressing a groan, then shook her sister harder.

"What?" Blackfire snapped, annoyed.

"The guards have fallen asleep."

"Good for them. Wish I could get some sleep…" Blackfire growled, rolling over.

"No! Do you not understand? Now is the perfect time to escape!" Blackfire sat up, instantly awake.

"Let's go." Blackfire went to the bars, reaching through cautiously. A few moments later she pulled her hand back slowly, revealing a set of keys. She carefully unlocked the bars, and the two girls slipped out. Stepping over the guards, the teens looked down the hallway.

"Which way should we-" Blackfire put a hand over her sister's mouth, silencing her. She looked down the hall again, then slowly started down the left passage, motioning Star to follow. At the end of the hall, they silently snuck through a doorway and into another hall, this one empty.

"I think we're safe. For now." Star nodded.

"So what do we do now?"

"We? There's no we. I only brought you this far to keep you from getting up caught. Your on your own now." Blackfire turned away. Star grabbed her wrist.

"Do not be foolish. It would be best if we 'stuck together' until we find a way out of this place." Blackfire rolled her eyes, then tried to pull her arm back.

"Starfire, let go before I-" Star looked at her confused.

"I merely grabbed your arm to gain your attention. I have already released you."

"Quit kidding around and let _go!_" Blackfire jerked her arm back forcefully. Star yelped, falling towards her. Blackfire moved aside, letting Star hit the ground, only to be pulled down with her. "OW! What the-" Star gasped.

"The bands!" Blackfire looked at the band on her wrist, cursing under her breath. The bands had fused together.


	4. Missing

Disclaimer: See chapter 3.

Dedication: Maddy, for driving me around a lot over the weekend. I heart you!

⌂░╜ΦΣΩ∞√♣≥

"Alright, listen up. Princess Starfire and Princess Blackfire are missing. There are no clues, and no demands. But the Grand Ruler is determined to find them, which is where we come in. We are to spit up and search the galaxy. No planet goes unsearched. The Grand Ruler has named this assignment top priority. No one returns until the princesses are found. Understood?" The army before him nodded as one, then went to their task.

Once the army had gone, he sent a transmission to the Grand Ruler. "I, General Quexi, have sent the troops. We will find the princesses, and capture the kidnappers. And I assure you, sir, they will be punished."

"I don't care about the kidnappers. Just make sure the princesses are safe."

♥♠○♥♠○♥♠○

"Are you certain we are going the on the correct path to escape this horrible place?" Blackfire gritted her teeth, wishing the redhead would simply shut up.

"Does it look like I know where we're going?"

Instead of answering, the younger girl merely asked, "Then how are we to get out of this awful place?"

"We keep walking around until we find an exit, and try not to get caught. Now shut up." Star fell silent, following her sister until Blackfire stopped at a large, metal door.

"Is this the exit?" Blackfire bit back a sarcastic remark, and, ignoring her annoying sibling, tried the door. Instead of opening like she had hoped, an alarm sounded. Star screamed as Blackfire yanked her down another hallway. "What now?" Blackfire covered her mouth, jerking her into the shadows as the guards ran by.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get worse…"

◙♣◘♣◙♣◘♣◙♣◘

"Sir?" The guard said softly. "The Tamaranians have escaped." Komez rose quickly, turning to the guard, furious.

"Don't you think I know that you imbecile! They've been on the run for three hours and you're just coming to me now? Why wasn't I informed immediately!" He roared. The guard stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry sir. You are right of course. We we're just searching for them and…" He trailed off, staring at the floor.

"And?" The guard looked up.

"And what sir?" Komez tried to suppress his rage.

"And where are they now!" The guard gulped.

"We…we don't know sir…"

♠○♠○♠○♠○♠○♠○

"Are we almost there?" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"We don't even know where 'there' is…"

"So we have no plan, no clues, and no suspects. This is turning out wonderfully…" Robin gritted his teeth at the Goth's sarcastic remark.

"We will find her. We found her before out here didn't we?"

"We tracked her communicator's tracking device…"

"I don't give a damn! We're not going home until we get Starfire!" His team stared at him, wide-eyed, shocked at his outburst.

"I told you he liked Star." Beast Boy murmured.


	5. Revelation

Disclaimer: See chapter 4.

Dedication: To everyone reading this.

Note: Sorry about the divider thing. I have no idea what happened to them; somewhere between writing it and posting it they vanished. But I guess thats what happens when you don't look at what you post...

X?X?X?X?X?X

"That was close…" Star sighed as the guards rushed away.

"This isn't over. They'll be back." Blackfire said, cursing and pulling her sister in a new direction.

"Where are we going now?" Blackfire turned on her.

"Would you rather stay here and wait for them to catch us?" Starfire's eyes flashed.

"I would like to formulate a plan to escape!"

"Great, you do that. In the meantime, I'm getting out of here, whether you like it or not!" Blackfire yanked her arm forward, throwing Star off balance. Star angrily pulled back, and both girls tumbled to the ground, fist flying.

"Stop!" Blackfire laughed.

"Had enough? I always was the better fighter." Star ignored her.

"This is just what he wants! He is turning us against each other!"

"We didn't need him for that…" Again, Star ignored her sister.

"We will never escape this way. We need to work together or we will never escape." Star extended her free hand to her sister. "Truce?"

X?X?X?X?X?

'Search the galaxy? Sure, no problem. This will only take, uh, the rest of our lives. We may never find the princesses out here. They could be anywhere! But do you want to know what I think Ashemu?"

"No."

"I think they're already dead. That's why there are no demands. So we're just wasting our time out here." The soldier glanced at his partner, waiting for an agreement. Ashemu sighed.

"Ever the optimist, huh Liwzed?" Ashemu continued before his partner could continue. "Besides, it doesn't matter what you think, we were given an order. Find the princesses. That's what we're going to do." Liwzed didn't respond, but Ashemu couldn't help but think about his partners comment. He hoped Liwzed was wrong.

"Galfore's men still have nothing. And neither do we." Robin ignored Cyborg's 'update'. "Man, we should really be home incase she tries to contact us." Robin was silent for a moment.

"You guys head home, wait for any information. I'll stay out here and search. Robin out." The other titan's watched as Robin's pod disconnected from the ship and flew off.

"What now?"

"We go home, just like he said."

X?X?X?X?X?X

Komez watched his guards scrambling around, trying to find his captives. He laughed.

"Fools. All of them. Yes girls, even you. Run while you can. But no one eludes me for long."


End file.
